Salvation
by Morning
Summary: Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the BMFM and write for entertainment purposes. A bitter sweet little tale of lose and redemption.

Salvation

By Morning 2005

She knew she shouldn't be listening, but it was as if her feet had become glued to the floor. She was so glad that Modo and Vinnie were out checking on Limburger. Not that they probably hadn't seen Throttle close to this state knowing the rocky road he and his lifetime love had traveled.

Charley huddled deep in the darkened corner paralyzed by the sound of desperation that riddled Throttle's normally sweet smoky voice. Good manners would have warranted that she leave long before she heard any more, but hearing his torment only cemented her to where she hid. She thought that loving him from a distance was hard until witnessing what was transpiring, nothing was as horrible as seeing him being torn apart before her helpless eyes.

Though Carbine was the source of his pain Charley couldn't find it in her heart to feel any anger toward the young ebony haired general. True to everything that made her the person who almost singled handedly saved her almost dying world, she had to lean on her inner strength, face the cold hard truth, and say what had to be said.

_"Please, Throttle. I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to. Don't you think I tried, tried hard and wanted more than life to keep what we had strong, but I couldn't do it alone? I didn't plan it, in fact I ran from it for so long. Gunner was just a soldier who was willing to put the rebuilding of Mars as the most important thing in his life and felt like I did about our home world. It wasn't something either of us planned. I was so lonely, so very lonely that I was dying inside. I begged you to come back. How many times did I plead with you, tell you I needed you, but being there was always so much more important."_

Charley lowered her head even more. She knew how Carbine felt and if the truth be told she wasn't so sure, if it were Earth that had been devastated like Mars, she wouldn't have expected the same thing. Charley wasn't in any position to judge what Carbine was doing. But seeing Throttle so terribly hurt still made her angry. Not at Carbine, but at the war and what it had done to everyone who'd been touch by it.

Suddenly it got deadly quiet and Charley bit her bottom lip wondering what could possibly be happening next. As if in slow motion, Throttle's head fell forward and his shoulders dropped and he collapsed like a house of cards. The once valiantly strong Martian hero descended to his knees, still clinging to the microphone. Charley wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, trying to control the urge to run to his side. It wouldn't help; only add to his defeat if he knew she was a witnessing what was happening. Her eyes stung from the salty tears that she could no longer contain and they slid from her eyes warming her already flushed cheeks. She stood helpless and watched this beautiful vibrant loving man being reduced to a begging broken mass of desperation. With her chestnut brown hair surrounding her tear stained face, all she could do, for now, was walk silently away with Throttle's raspy shaken tear filled voice echoing in her head.

_"I'm on my knees, babe...I got no pride left. I need you to…to… stay alive. He can't… love you more than me. Please give me just…just a little more time. Please, please…don't leave me. I've lost… everyone else. My world will end without you…..Please…please…please…."_

Getting back to the garage seemed to take three times as long as it normally would. All she wanted to do was get home. Gratefully she made her escape before Modo and Vinnie had gotten back.

Finally she pulled up into home and parked her bike. She removed her helmet and let it drop to the floor. She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. It was short of a miracle that she was able to make it home, barely being able to see while crying as hard as she was. Sniffling and hiccupping she walked up to her bedroom and fell across the bed. Why did life have to be so hard, why did people have to be hurt, especially a person who had already been through so much pain.

She knew what the war had cost each of her, adorable fur balls, as she like to refer to her Martian friends. They each had paid in some way physically or emotionally for the horror inflicted on their precious home world. Carbine was entitled to find love. She had given most of her life to saving Mars and if she had found a man that could give her at least a little happiness then Charley could only wish her the best.

It was odd, you'd think she'd be over-joyed now that he was free, but when you really love someone you don't want them to ever be hurt. You never want to see them in the state she'd left Throttle in. And no matter how much she might have wanted to offer him comfort, all she could do was walk away. He wouldn't want her now; he probably would never trust his heart to ever love again.

She looked around the room as if to make sure she was actually alone. Not that anyone could have come into her room without her seeing them, but she had to be sure that what she was about to do would remain her private secret. She got up and closed the door making sure it was securely locked then she knelt down to each under her bed.

She carefully pulled out a medium size box that was covered with beautiful violet and purple flowers. Before climbing back up on the bed she pulled off her boots and crossed her legs and stocking feet under her thighs. Her fingers lovingly touched the cover before she took off the lid. Unconsciously she looked around the room one more time then smiled to herself realizing how overly cautious she was being.

Taking off the lid, she reached in and removed a sweet golden furred stuffed mouse. She had made a red scarf for him and had fashioned a small leather vest. Two red pipe cleaners were sewn to the top of its head and she had found a small pair of black plastic shades to prop on his little nose. He was just big enough to fit in her arms and she held him tenderly.

_"Hey, Fuzzy Wuz, had a bad day, huh"_ She stoked his soft flaxen fur and brought him close enough to press his head against hers. She took a sadden sigh and got out of bed. Still holding the toy, she left her room and walked down the hall to the small metal stairs that lead up to the roof and climbed them. Lifting a trap door, similar to the one she had leading from the garage up to her bedroom; she stepped out into the warm night air.

This was her time alone spot. A place she'd come to when she needed to be by herself and think about the more private personal things in her life. She walked over to an old, green and white, folding lounge chair and sat back on the three pillows she'd kept there.

Her hand caressed the toy's head and soon she had it held protectively in her arms. Rocking slowly she said to it all the things she would have said to its real life counter part. She gave to it and took from it the comfort that was aching to be freed from her heart.

Possibly to be continued….


	2. Salvation Part II

Salvation

Part II

Three dreary weeks had past since the incident between Throttle and Carbine. Everyone could see the change in him.

It was as if all the warmth had been drained out and there was nothing left, but a cold hard husk. He rarely spoke and when he did it was just to bark out orders.

Stoker informed Modo and Vinnie of what had happen, not that it was necessary. They knew there was only one thing that would push Throttle this far over the edge, added to the fact that Carbine hadn't made her regular radio communication since it all happened. They gave their hurting bro a lot of space though Vinnie was almost fed up with being treated like a underling instead of a trusted bro.

The ride to the Last Chance was filled with tension. Normally when coming from a good trashing of Limburger, the air would be filled with high fives and bad puns, but not this time.

They pulled into the garage and Charley could immediately tell things had gone from bad to worst, but still she attempted to lighted the mood with a bit of humor, "I heard the tower go down at Old Flounder Butt's. You guys just can't let a girl join in the fun."

Vinnie snatched off his helmet and glared at Throttle, "Trust me, Charley-girl, it was anything but fun."

Modo removing his helmet,gave Vinnie a glance. He couldn't blame him for being upset. Throttle had gone too far and they were both really worried. Vinnie's way of dealing with it was anger and saying all the wrong things, his was quiet concern.

Throttle took off his helmet and gave no reaction to what Vinnie had said. He looked almost frightening. He'd taken off the red bandanna, that use to hang around his neck, along with the one around his wrist. He'd replace them with a black long sleeve tee shirt that if you looked hard had a slight blood stain where his tattoo was located. Though he still wore the leather vest all the bright silver buttons had been torn off leaving small rips in the cloth. It must have been weeks since he'd done anything to his hair, because it was tangled in a wild mess that coved his head. Even the tuft of hair that was one of his most endearing features had grown much longer and covered his shades ominously.

"Leave him alone, Vincent." Modo knew that, unlike before, Throttle wasn't to be push.

"No, I'm sick of tip toeing around. He was way outta line and almost killed that guy if you hadn't pulled him off."

"What?" Charley stood in shock.

"That's what we're here, for ain't it?" Throttle sat on his bike with his arms crossed staring at the ground as his icy voice slithered from his mouth.

"You know we don't work that way, not their way. We bring um down, but we don't kill in cold blood. We aren't like them." Modo said trying to talk a little sense into his distant friend.

"Well maybe it's time we were."

"You know, Throttle, I use to have a lot of respect for ya. But you lettin' some babe make you act like one of those Zombies from Charley's old scare flicks is just plain stupid. I'm outta here, you ride with him, Modo, I'm done." Vinnie slapped his helmet on and turned his bike to screech out of the garage.

Modo looked to Charley for help. His bros where falling apart and he didn't know how to stop it. She took a long breath and smiled at her distraught friend walking over toward him, "Go calm him down and leave Throttle with me. I think we need to talk a little."

"But.."

"Don't worry he'll be fine and so will I. You have to worry about finding crazy man and trying to calm him down." She leaned up to give him an encouraging kiss on the cheek, then took his helmet from his hand and placed it on his head.

He smiled back, took one more sad glance at Throttle and left.

Charley knew this was coming. She just wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. Should she let him know she had seen everything, maybe that would help open him up? Or maybe it would just send him deeper into himself, if that were possible. She walked over to put the garage door down and decided to play it by ear.

Throttle still hadn't gotten off his bike, nor did he follow Modo when he left, so that was something good. Maybe he actually wanted to talk.

Charley walked over to the frig and retrieved two bottles of root-beer. Popping the tops off with the opener that hung on the wall near by, she walked in front of him and put the bottle on the work table located right next to him. She walked over to the trapdoor steps that lead to her bedroom, sat down and took a long drink from the bottle. Even thought she didn't drink alcohol, she wished that this time it was something a little stronger.

"So we gonna play twenty question?" She said holding the bottle down between her knees.

Throttle turned his head and looked in her direction,"Play What?" He asked confused not familiar with the expression.

"Oh sorry. It's a game Earth children play when they have a secret. They make the other children quess what the secret is, but the others can only ask twenty questions."

He lifted one leg over and stood leaning against the bike for a second. Then walked over to the work bench and picked up the bottle to take a drink too. He flipped the hair from his face and focused his attention back at Charley,

"Don't have any secrets," he said dryly.

"Oh then why are you acting like Karbunkle has given you a personality transplant. You have everyone worried sick. Vinnie's about to go ballistic, Modo is on the verge of a nervous claps. You treat me like I have the plague. You haven't spoken one decent word to me in almost a month. You don't treat your friends like that, Throttle. If there's something wrong you let them help, you don't block them out."

Charley felt herself about to go too far, say too much. The way he'd been treating her only added to the pain she had already felt. But still she didn't want him to know her real feelings or let her ownsecret out.

"You all ready know Charlene. I knew you were there, I could feel you." He said quietly.

Charley dropped the soda and sat with her mouth hanging open.

"I'm...I'm.. so sorry, Throttle. I didn't mean to pry. I just didn't know what to do. I was already there when you got the call and when I came out of the bathroom I didn't want you to see me. I should have gone back in, but you were hurting so much and I thought that maybe I... I could..do something. But when I saw you... I knew there was nothing I could do so I left."

Charley felt horrible all she could do was hope he didn't hate her.

"I guess I put on quite a show groveling around like some wounded animal. Doesn't matter, nothin' matters. Can't really blame her, she deserved more than me anyhow. Maybe the next guy will give her what she needs, love her and Mars like she wants...stupid war takes everything from you, family, friends, love," he looked at the bottle in his hand then threw it so hard it exploded on contact with the opposite wall, afterward burying his head in his hands.

Charley jumped up frighten by the noise. She hesitate for a second then slowly walked over to him. She cautiously place a hand on his back, but he shrugged her off and rushed over to his bike. Charley ran after him and moved between he and the machine.

"Don't run from me, Throttle. Please I can help," her hand touched his face.

He looked into her compassionate eyes."Can you, Charlene?"

His hand brushed the hair from her face and held the back of her neck. She didn't move as his other arm wrapped around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her, but it didn't feel like she dreamed it might have. It was cold and harsh and frightened her. This wasn't right, she could feel it going too far, he was going too far and she wanted it to stop. She tried to stop him, but her breathless no's where engulfed by his kiss. She tried to push away, but his arms where too tight around her. Still she began to struggle, this wasn't Throttle, it was the raw emotion that had taken him over. The valiant young woman wasn't going to let anything happen, she began fighting with every fibber in her. She struggled to get free and that struggle backed her and him against the bike and it toppled under their weight. Charley flew over backward with Throttle's bulk landing right on top of her.The momentum flung her head back and it hit hard against the concrete floor and she went limp.

The sudden fall snapped Throttle back to himself and he realized that Charley wasn't moving under him. He lift up and saw she was unconscious. The arm that was still under her shoulders felt warm liquid trickling down it.

To be continued...


	3. Salvation Part III

Salvation Part III

What had he done? Had he lost his mind? This was Charley, she had been everything to them, kept them alive and safe. How could he do something so despicable to someone he cared so much for? Heaven help him he'd hurt her in a way that was unforgivable. Was she even breathing? He slowly put his ear to her chest and prayed. Yes, at least she was still alive.

He picked her still body up and held her to him paniced as to what to do next. Get her to bed and see about the wound in the back of her head.

He carried her up the trap door stairs and laid her on the bed. Rushing in the bathroom he got the first aid kit he knew she always kept there and hurried back to the bed.

He turned her on her stomach and shuddered at the blood stain on the pillowcase. Pushing her hair out of the way he found the large gash in her head. His hands trembled but he managed to keep pressure on it until most of the bleeding stopped. After that he cleaned the wound and got it bandaged. Next thing was to make her comfortable, so he pulled off her boots and unbutton the top of her shirt to help her get as much air as possible. He took the stained pillow away and replaced it with a clean one and gently laid Charley back down on it. Taking the extra quilt at the end of the bed he covered her and knelt down next to her holding her hand.

What if she never woke up? How could he live with that? He didn't care if she hated his guts as long as her eyes opened. Maybe he should call Modo, he did have some field medical experience and patched up many a badly wounded freedom fighter. He knew he'd have to face the anger of his bros when they found out, but that didn't matter. Charley needed all the help he could get her.

He jumped down the ladder not touching a step. Getting to his bike radio he found Modo.

"What's up Bro?" The concerned voice of his gray companion got Throttle's heart beating so fast it hurt.

"Did you find, Vinnie?"

Modo immediatley could hear the changed in Throttle's voice. It was the voice of his bro, a voice filled with the concern and caring he'd known for so many years, but it was riddled with fear.

"Yeah, he wasn't hard to find. You know Vinnie when he's ticked off, if he wasn't giving Limburger grief, he'd be filling his face, found him at the Hoagie Place. What's wrong?"

"You guys havta get back here pronto, it's Charely-girl. She's been hurt...real bad."

"How, what happened?"

"Please, just get here, she needs ya. I'll explain later."

"Okay, bro, okay. We'll be there in a fast few."

Throttle didn't know if he could explain. He didn't even understand why he'd done what he'd done. He wasn't going to try and figure it out now he had to get back to Charley. He climbed back up the stairs and stood by her bed watching her breath. He sat down on the floor and leaned his chin on the bed. He wasn't a praying man but he closed his eyes and begged that she'd be okay, that he'd have a chance to at least say how sorry he was.

His eyes opened and he notice something just under the end of the covers. It was a small tan tail sticking out next to a flowered covered box. He pulled it out. It was obvioulsly a replica of him, one Charley must have made. How could he have been so blind not to have seen that she cared for him. Because he was so busy running after a love that had died long ago. He didn't see the one that was right in front of his face. This made everything all the more horrible, the guilt even more intense.

Modo and Vinnie flew into the garage and immediately saw the blood by Throttle bike. They hurried up the ladder and stood at the door wondering what could have happened. Throttle sat on the floor holding a toy look alike and Charley lay uncousious on the bed. Modo walked over and stepped past Throttle to examine Charley.

Throttle not taking his eyes off the little stuffed mouse whispered horsy,"She fell...I mean we fell...over my bike... hit her head on the floor. It's all my fault I...I...," he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Vinnie was enraged and didn't care about his explanation. Charley was hurt and Throttle was the cause. He stepped in the room and violently grabbed his once close friend up by the laples of his vest and shook him, "YOU LOUSY...!"

"Not now Vinnie. We take care of Charley first, he can wait." Modo had to keep his own anger in check at least until Charley was out of danger.

"You better get outta of here, Throttle. I don't know what you did, but you can't help now."

Vinnie growled let go and Throttle fell to his knees. He never looked up but taking the toy with him he climbed back down the ladder.

Modo sat on the bed and lifted one of Charley's eyelids. He unwrapped her head and examined the cut. It had stopped bleeding which was a good sign. It was swollen into a big bump but the area around it was normal size.

"Well whatda think bro. She gonna make it?" Vinnie asked anxiously.

"Don't know for sure, but I don't think she cracked her skull, just split the skin, but I can't tell for sure. We should get her some real medical help. We talked about what to do if this happened, if she got really hurt. She gave me this number and said leave the garage door open and people would come help. I guess Throttle was so panicked he forgot."

"But we can't just leave her like this. What if..." Vinnie sat on the bed his hand rubbing Charley's arm.

"I won't leave until I hear the sireens coming then I follow you guys across the street on the roof. If they catch us here Charley can get in big trouble and it wouldn't help. So we do it Charley's way." Modo had taken on the voice of authority.

"Whatever happened, losing control now, won't help Charley-girl. You go tell Throttle, we do what Charley said. You guys hit the building next door and I'll take care of everything here."

Vinnie nodded in reluctent agreement. He knew that Charley's life could be on the line, so whatever it took he'd deal with Throttle later and follow what Modo had said. He decended the stairs and glared at Throttle keeping a distance.

"Modo said to tell ya we do what Charley said if she ever got hurt and we couldn't help her."

Throttle could hear the lothing in Vinnie's voice. He didn't respond just nodded once. Walking over to his toppled bike he trembled seeing Charley's blood and remembering what he'd done. If she actually died his life wouldn't be worth a Pultarkian dramcoin. Silently he lifted up his bike and pushed it to the door. Tucking the little toy securely under his arm, he left with Vinnie closely following.

Modo sighed never imagining that anything like this could have actually happened. He left the bandage off and very gently lifted Charley up.

He carried her back down the stairs and hoped that moving her again wasn't making anything worse, but he had to put her back to where it looked like she was hurt so nothing was suspicous.

He kissed her forehead and laid her back down on the blood stained floor. He walked over, flipped the trapdoor stairs up, since time didn't allow him to clean up what Throttle had done to help Chalrey. Picking up the phone he dialed the number Charley had drilled into them, 911. A female voice immediately asked him what the emergency was. His voice was shaking as he looked back over to Charley, the operater had to asked again.

"A...A...A...there's sombody that needs help real fast. Last Chance Garage on Center street."

He quickly put the phone down. Charley said that help would get to her fast, but he had to make one more important call before leaving her. Hitting the quick-dial he heard Chef Andy pick up.

"This is Modo I can't talk long. Charley's in serious trouble she got hurt. The authorities are coming to take her to the hospital you gotta meet them down there so she won't be alone. She told us they'd take her to the Community Hospital and then to call you. I can't stay just get down there, thanks."

"Sure son, I'm on my way." The older gentleman assured him.

Modo could hear the sirens blaring and knew he had to go, his heart tighten as her looked at how helpless Charley appeared laying there alone. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do but she said it was they best way. So he flipped down his visor and joined his bros across the street on the roof top of the vacant building right in front of the garage.

They watched as medical people and policemen poured out of their vehicles and ran into the open garage door. They worker on getting Charley stable and after what seemed like forever they finally put her into the waiting ambulance and just as Charley had said their radios told the worried Martians that they were heading for Community Hospital.

Giving the ambulance just a few moments head-start they gunned their bikes and followed at a discreet distance sticking to the roof tops. Once at the hospital they watched as she was taken in. A few minutes later they saw Chef Andy's new pick-up truck, the one he'd bought with the money gotten from Limburger's failed gambling scheme. Looking up and scanning the tops of all the surrounding buildings he finally spotted three lights and causiously signaled a wave. The lights blinked and he went inside.

Now all they could do was wait. They all sat silently, Modo and Vinnie at the edge looking over the side, but Throttle had pulled back into the shadows. Vinnie not looking away from the hospital emergancy parking lot asked, "You gonna find out what he has to say or do I ?"

Modo knew that Vinnie rarely had many serious moments but the sound of his voice left no doubt that he was just a hairs breath from giving Throttle the thrashing of his life.

"We don't need any more trouble. I'll do it and no matter what he says you keep it under control, if for no other reason then it will help Charley-girl. You got that?"

Vinnie's hands tighten around the handle bars, but he nodded that he'd do what Modo had told him.

Modo hated being put in the leadership postion, but it was part of what had to be done for the moment. So he bolstered himself up and got off his bike and walked over to Throttle. The devestation he saw on Throttle's face instantly soften his mood. No matter what he or Vinnie did it would pale in comparision to what he was doing to himself. He noticed the stuffed toy Throttle was staring at.

"That's Charley's."

"Yeah I found in under the bed. Musta taken her sometime to make him. Suppose to be me, I guess.?"

"Its you. She's been pinin' over you for a long time. I caught her huggin' that thing up on the roof one night. She made me swear never to say anything. We talked about ya and she said as long as there was a chance for you and Carbine she'd never let on how she felt. Vin doesn't know, even though he's really not interest in her like that. He loves her, but for different reasons. That's why he's ready to rip your throat out. You gonna tell me what happened or do I let him?"

Throttle lifted his eyes and looked at Modo. He took off, his helmet and shades. Modo could tell, not to his surprise, that his fallen bro had been crying.

"It was like I was in a suffocating darkness and she was there offering salvation. I held her and we kissed and for the first time in so long I felt the warmth of light and I didn't want to go back to the dark again. I musta scared her because she tryed to push me away. We lost our footing in the srtruggle and the next thing I knew she was laying there not moving. I didn't mean to hurt her. I really...really ... love her."

"Well, bro that wasn't the way to show it. If she comes out of this you'd better hope she doesn't blast your tail into the next galaxy."

"You think she might make it?"

"Well knowing our Charley-girl if for no other reason then to deal with you. She's a fighter and that will help. We can only wait and see."

Modo didn't excuse what Throttle had done, but he understood the torment that can push any sane person to acts of desparation. He grabbed Throttle by the shoulder and gave him an encouraging shake then walked back over to Vinnie.

"You hear?"

"Yeah, I heard. I can't believe I actaully feel sorry for the guy, even though I still think he needs one across the jaw, but I'll leave that pleasure to Charley when she gets to him." Vinnie snickered.

"I think she will, too." Modo smiled feeling hopeful for the first time since everything happened.

Chef Andy sat in the waiting room twisting his old hat around in his hands, watching doctors rush in and out of Charley's room. It had been five hours since they'd come out and told him anything. They took her for something called an MRI to look at her head. It musta been okay because he didn't think they'd taken her to surgery. No, they knew he was out there. Just when the old man was beginning to feel hopeful a grim looking young intern walked in.

"Are you Miss Davidson's family?"

"Umm..no she doesn't have anyone left. She was an only child and her parents were killed awhile ago. I've know her since she was a little thing so we are real close."

"Okay." The young man said compassionately. "She has a skull fracture and there was a little internal bleeding into her brain, but it looks to have subsided. It seems that somebody got to her before the paramedics and put enough presser on the wound to stop much of the bleeding and clean it well enough that no infection got in, it might have saved her life. Does she live alone?

"Yeah, but she has other friends, mostly bikers, they look after her."

"Why didn't they stay around until help came?"

"Who knows how bikers think. I'm just glad they did what they did and I'm not going to ask any questions. Maybe you shouldn't either" The older man smilingly offered the wise advice.

"The young doctor though a moment and nodded in agreement, "Well I guess we should be grateful for small miracles. Anyway, the bad news is she's in a coma. She may come right out of it or she might stay like that indefinitley there's no way of knowing. If you can try and stimulate her, give her a reason to want to come back, it could help. The longer she stays like that more more damage will be done."

"I'll try." Chef Andy shook the doctor's hand and thanked him for his help. He slowly walked into Charley's room. It was semi dark and he could hear the heart monitor beeping softly. Charley's rebandaged head lay still with her hair flared out mussed on the pillows. She had a breathing tube down her throat that was taped to her mouth. A long tube attached her to a respirator that clicked as the air was pumped into her lungs. Tubes and bags were hung all over the bed, but through all that she still looked like the beautiful young lady he'd loved like a daughter.

"Hiya...what is it that the boys call you...oh yes, Charley-girl. You know this ain't gonna do, you layin' there not tryin' to wake up. The boys would be lost without you. I'll sure miss you a lot too." The back of his fingers smoothed slowly down her cheek. "Besides you gotta help me take care of my new truck, you know they go sour no sooner then you pull them off the lot. Come on you can do this we all love you, don't leave us."

He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. Wiping an escaping tear from his eye he whispered good-bye and left to let the guys know what the doctor had told him.

With his hat still in his hand he walked out of the large glass sliding doors and stepped out on to the sidewalk. Looking up and across the street he again gave another small wave and walked over to his truck pulling it around the corner. The signal was received and the three jumped the 5 story building landing perfectly on the street. They quickly followed Andy's truck around the corner and two blocks down the street to a dark alley.

Andy stepped out of his vehicle and from the heavy sad way he walked over to them they knew it wasn't good news. Throttle could feel himself begin to shake fearing the absolute worst. Modo was the one who's voice actually asked but it was with the concern of all three,"Is she still alive?"

Andy nodded yes and they all breathed, " They are gonna keep her in the emergancy room tonight second door past the nurse's desk. The doctor said whoever got to her first really saved her life, but she does have a concussion and is in a coma."

Modo looked over at Throttle, but it didn't register what Andy had said.

"So what are they doin' to help?" Vinnie asked his voice barely audible.

"Nothin' they can do. Its up to Charley now and maybe one of you. The doc said she has to want to wake up."

"I...I..." Vinnie started to volunteer, but Throttle had already turned his bike and was heading toward the hospital."

"Let him go, Vinnie, he's gotta be the one."

The white Martian understood, took a long breath and leaned against his handle bars to do more waiting.

"Why don't you boys come with me to my place. You still gotta eat and I left my number with the nurses. If anything happens they'll let us know," Andy offered.

"We might as well. A hoagie or five will help past the time and keep our minds busy. Hey how is he gonna get past all the Earthers without getting seen."

"I don't think he really cares, besides it's 3 in the morning and hardly nobody's there. He'll figure something out lets get goin'. We'll be right behind you Andy."

The old man was curious about the details of Charley's accident but no one was offering any explanations. He did know Charley was smitten with the tall golden colored young alien almost from the first second she'd laid eyes on him, though at that moment he looked a little worst for ware, "Okay, guys, I'll see you there."

Throttle pulled his bike into the parking lot and took a black pair of leather gloves from his side pouch, took off the one power charged glove and replace it with the black ones. The helmet, long tee shirt,vest and the rest of his apparel would take care of hiding his face and any body fur. He could only hope that if he was seen they'd would just think the tail was a fake part of his biker gear, it didn't matter what anybody though, nothing was going to keep him from Charley's side.

He walked past the automatic sliding doors and saw that the night nurses had left their station. He remembered the room Charley was in and silently slipped inside closing the door softly behind him. When he turned his heart all but stopped seeing what they'd done to her. He took a long swallow trying to relieve the horrible dryness closing his throat.

Since most of the equipment was right by the door he walked around the bed and sat on her other side. He hadn't let go of little toy still safely tucked under his arm. He placed him lovingly next to Charley, being careful not too disconnect any of the needles or tubes. He lifted the visor on his helmet and pulled the shades from his eyes.

"Andy said you gotta want to come back, Charley darlin'. You can hate me as much as you want, nobody would blame ya. But Modo, Vinnie, and Andy love ya so much, they'd be lost without ya. And not that it makes any difference, now, but I love ya too. I'm sorry I scared ya. I'm sorry I made you think I'd ever hurt ya. I was just so crazy with my own hurt I didn't think about what I was doing to you. Please, Charlene, don't make them pay for what I did. Don't take your light from this already dark world. I know what I did was unforgivable and if you give me the cold shoulder forever it won't matter. Because I'll still love you for as long as I live. I know I don't deserve it, but I need you so badly."

A torrant of tears followed his plead and he fell on his kness laying his head down on the bed and his hand covered hers.

Very slowly, almost undetectably her fingers began to move. He felt the movement and lifted his head up. She struggled for a few seconds but finally entwined her finger around his and squeezed. It was a weak shaking squeeze, but enough to let him know she heard him and what her answer was.

He stood up still holding her hand and looked hopfully at her eyes. It took a few seconds, but she finally opened them just a sliver. She couldn't smile but she nodded her yes. He didn't know if that meant she'd forgiven him or she was going to take him up on that cold shoulder deal, but it didn't matter she was back. He wasn't going to leave her no matter what happened. He reached over with his tail and got a chair near the window. Never letting go of Charley's hand he pulled it close to the bed and sat down continuing to watched her until she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

The personnel on Charley's floor soon got use to the kindly older man, followed by the oddly...very oddly dressed, well built...extremely well built, bikers who never took off their helmets. The one with the long golden tan hair was there more than any of the others. He was there when they removed all the things that had kept her alive and she could smile for the first time. He was there the first time she tried to get out of bed. Strong trusting arms held around her waist supporting her first weak painful steps and when she'd tired they'd lift her like a fragile precious package and she'd be cradled back to bed, which got envied sighs from many of the female medical staff.

Throttle continued to worked with her through the painful and what could have been frustrating physical therapy to reteach her simple things, like brushing her hair. He'd sit behind her, pull her real close in front of him, put the brush in her hand and wrap his fingers around hers moving her hand in the needed direction.

He stayed for hours attempting to help her remember some forgotten words and how they were said. Not being fimilar with all Earth phrases what was exchanged between the two produced as many giggles as it did results. But through it all she never let on that she remember what had actually happened. He'd made a few slight references to that fateful night, but she acted like it was all a blank. He knew his conscience wasn't going to let him kept it from her but it would wait until she was a little stronger.

Soon it was time to go home and Andy was there to take her in his truck. When they wheeled her to the check out desk Charley had no idea how she was going to pay for all the medical help, but the receptionist smiled and handed her a receipt marked paid in full.

"But how..?" Charley stared in disbelief at the paper.

"Oh, your father paid the whole thing. He must love you very much young lady,"

Charley could bearly hold the tears back touching Andy's hand, "Yes he does and I love him just as much."

"It wasn't anything. Besides that money from Limburger was a pretty hefty amount." He bent down and whispered close to her ear.

Once home Modo and Vinnie knew Throttle wanted to be alone with Charley. He picked her up out of the truck and his bros left with Chef Andy.

He carried her up the trap-door stairs and she snuggled her little tan fuzzy friend in her arms and leaned her head contently against Throttle's warm chest, totally content.

He took her to the living room and place her on the couch. There was a big bunch of daisy in a sweet friendly vase sitting on the table and a nice bunch of fluffy pillow for her head.

"Hey, I could get use to all this royal treatment." She cooed sweetly but noticed the disturbed look on Throttle's face.

"What's the matter, hun?" She asked worriedly. "Don't tell me, all that stuff you said when I was sick was just to get me better and now you want to be just friends. That's okay, I can handle that," she said very unconvincingly pulling the toy tighter in her arms.

"No Sweetheart," he said sitting down on the edge of the couch, placing a hand under her lowered chin. "I meant it all. I'm here for as long as you'll love me and even if you stop. It's just I have to tell you something that might change how you fell about me. Something I'm not proud of."

She immediately placed a hand over his lips, "I don't think anything will ever do that, but we're just starting out. Save it for our 50th wedding anniversary. Now use those lips for better things then sad tidings and unnecessary confessions.

He smiled at her and moved up closer placing both his hand on each side of her face very gently leading her toward him.

Charley swooned heavenly thinking that it was everything she could have imagine and more. The little stuff toy fell from her arms and rolled under the couch.

The End


End file.
